


Let Love Lead the Way...

by MageWolf



Series: Warriors Short Stories [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blood and Violence, Childhood Memories, Father-Son Relationship, Implied Relationships, Other, The Prophecies Begin: Book 6: The Darkest Hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf
Summary: Stonefur reflects on a childhood memory when ordered to kill Stormpaw and Featherpaw
Relationships: Oakheart & Stonefur
Series: Warriors Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961173
Kudos: 11





	Let Love Lead the Way...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is based on the recent Oakheart and Stonefur MAP. It's a very beautiful, well animated MAP, so I highly recommend you guys check it out!
> 
> Other than that, only change I really have to add is that Oakheart told the clan that he fell in love with a loner instead of saying Graypool was their mother. Graypool still nursed them of course, but he didn't tell his kits that she was their bio mother. Also, Stonefur and Mistyfoot's original names were Jaykit and Rainkit

"We cannot have divided loyalties in our clan. Do as he says, Stonefur."

Leopardstar's booming voice echoed throughout the camp, the cats growing deathly silent. Stonefur looked around at that camp and noticed most cats looked horrified at such words, ducking their heads or setting their jaws. Every cat in the clearing stared at the gray warrior, eyes burning into his fur. He blinked and craned his head to the two apprentices cowering behind him, Stormpaw whispering into his sister's ear.

"I won't let him kill us, Feather..." He murmured, glaring at the broad shouldered tom before him and fluffing up in anger. Featherpaw, eyes wide and teary, buried herself into her brother's darker fur, choking out a small sob.

Stonefur couldn't describe what he felt in that moment. It was a mixture, an array of emotions hitting him all at once. Pride for his apprentice, fury at Tigerclaw's outrageous demand and Leopardstar's cowardice, and something that felt an awful lot like nostalgia washed over him in waves. 

Closing, his eyes, he briefly wondered what Oakheart would had he been in his paws.

* * *

_ Stonekit wanted a drink so badly, he thought he would die! Well, that exaggeration of course, but he was really thirsty! Mistykit had told him to go back to sleep and ask for water in the morning, but he couldn't ignore the burning dryness in his throat! So, once the clan laid to rest, the gentle snores filling the island, Stonekit snuck through the reed and rush barrier and out into the territory. _

_ He had only been out of camp once. His father and nursing mother, Oakheart and Graypool, had wanted to take him and his sister swimming before they were apprenticed. That had only been a few days ago, and the route to the river was still fresh in his mind. The young kit was cold, fluffing up his downy fur at the chilly wind, so much so that he briefly considered turning tail and heading back to camp. He persevered, however, determined to not let this trek go to waste. _

_ Soon enough, he arrived at the river bank, the water flowing gently and smacking against the rocks. He leaned down to take a sip, only to be interrupted by a familiar voice… _

_ “Son?” _

_ Stonekit jerked his head up sharply, eyes going wide in surprise. It was his father, Oakheart, standing before him, a brow raised. The large cinnamon colored tom took a step forward, leaning down to Stonekit’s eye level. _

_ “You should be asleep.”. It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement. Stonekit’s tail hung low, scuffing the soft dirt with a front paw. _

_ “I was thirsty...” He mumbled sheepishly. _

_ Okaheart stood still for a second before sighing, a tired smile making its way onto his face. “Right. Come here, and don’t tell Graypool.” He meowed, beckoning Stonekit to sit by him. Stonekit did so, staring up at his dad with wide, curious eyes. _

_ “What were you doing, daddy?” _

_ Okaheart’s eyes grew misty, a small sigh escaping his mouth. _

_ “I was just… thinking, I suppose.” He meowed. Stonekit tilted his head. _

_ “About what?” _

_ “Oh, I was just thinking of your mother.” _

_ “Oh...”. Stonekit didn’t know what to say to that, so he let the silence hang over the two toms for a minute. Soon however, the curiosity became too much, and he asked, “What was she like?” _

_ His father laughing sadly, a smile spreading on his lips. He replied, “Pretty, bold, and very protective. She had lost a lot in her life, son, and didn’t want to lose me too.” _

_ Stonekit frowned and stared at the dirt, kicking a pebble away. _

_ “But she did lose you.” He mewed, feeling oddly sad for the mother he never met. Oakheart was silent before licking the top of Stonekit’s head. He lifted his head. _

_ “That she did. But she lost us willingly.” _

_ Stonekit stared at Oakheart like he had grown two heads, so he was quick to elaborate. _

_ “She… belonged to a group of loners like her. They wanted to build their own clan. She had a rival who would have supposedly bathed the forest in blood if he ever became their deputy.” _

_ Stonekit blinked, furrowing his brows. He turned his head away from his dad. _

_ “Why did she have to give me and Mistykit up?” He sniffled. Oakheart wrapped his tail around his son, stroking his back with the tip. _

_ “It’s okay, son. She… she was often short-sided, not realizing the consequences of immediate actions.” Oakheart sighed, “I loved her all the same though.” _

_ “Even when she gave us up?” _

_ “Even then, even now.” Oakheart chuckled lightly, smiling and turning his head to his son, “See, love is wonderful. It makes you feel like you’re floating, like you’ll do anything for the cat you’re in love with. But… there’s a price. It can lead to heartbreak and arguments, and the spark often comes and goes. But love, true love, never leaves.” _

_ He pulled Stonekit underneath his chest with a front paw. _

_ “That’s what love is, son. It often hurts, but in the end, it’s all worth it... _

* * *

Stonefur came back to the present. He stared at Stormpaw and Featherpaw one last time, chin raised in defiance as he turned to Tigerstar.

“I will never kill these apprentices, not for you, or anyone, Tiger _ claw. _ ” He snarled, showing his teeth. He loved these apprentices like his own children, like Oakheart loved him and Mistyfoot.


End file.
